The present invention relates to an RFID (acronym for Radio-Frequency Identification) identification device suitable for fixing to an object to be identified.
In the field of RFID identification devices, RFID tags are conventionally widely used for the identification, the monitoring and the management of objects. These tags generally comprise an electronic RFID chip connected to an antenna formed by a magnetic loop. These are referred to as magnetic RFID tags.
Devices using RFID technology thus allow faster and more reliable automated management of objects in many application areas.
However, there exist application areas where the use of such magnetic RFID tags is limited. This limitation is often due to the nature of the objects to be identified or to the environment within which these objects are situated.
In the field of the management of objects such as shoes, surgical instruments, carts and also spectacles, the use thereof is limited due to interference caused by the metals composing these objects on the propagation of the radiofrequency waves, difficulties encountered in the integration of such tags into these objects, for example due to the size of the tag, and the nature of the tag to be integrated which can then have a reduced read range owing to structural characteristics associated with the object.
The tag is thus optimally arranged on said object in order to remedy these drawbacks. However, the range of these tags remains limited. In order to increase same, the prior art includes adding a so-called secondary antenna, this secondary antenna being coupled to the tag antenna.
However, the metal parts of the objects may continue to cause radio-frequency interference. Furthermore, the manufacture of the secondary antenna incurs additional costs for the device.
The present invention proposes a solution intended to remedy all or some of the drawbacks of the prior art.